


Мертвое должно оставаться мертвым

by Ipocrita



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Ghouls, страшная сказка перед сном
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipocrita/pseuds/Ipocrita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Джейсон возвращается(пусть и не совсем собой), и Дик не может подвести его снова. Мораль сей сказки: благие намерения ведут в Ад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мертвое должно оставаться мертвым

Системы безопасности начали сбоить неожиданно и без объявления войны. Камеры стали вдруг передавать помехи, микрофоны ловили белый шум, а однажды утром Альфред услышал скрежет у входной двери, будто кошка царапала ее когтями.  
Все бы хорошо, только царапины были на двери куда выше, чем дотянулась бы кошка, и было их столько, словно оставил их человек.  
– Думаете, на нас ополчилось что-то магическое? – спросил Альфред утром, пока Брюс изучал соскобы с двери под микроскопом.  
– Может, к нам приходил маленький убийца Крок? – спросил Дик нарочито весело.  
Он не думал оставаться в поместье долго, приехал на пару дней, когда Брюс попросил помочь с делом (Брюс так редко просил о помощи, что Дик не смог отказать), но теперь все изменилось. Загадка заинтересовала и его тоже.  
На следующую ночь все повторилось, разве что к расцарапанной двери добавился скрежет по стеклу. Цветы под окнами были вытоптаны, и утром, вернувшись с патруля, Дик и Брюс нашли на земле следы голых ног, нечеткие и слабые. Кто-то специально затоптал цветы, со злостью, несколько кустов чайных роз, которыми Альфред очень гордился, были вырваны с корнем. Ночной гость был сильным. И неуловимым.   
Цветы на первом этаже, росшие близко к окнам, завяли, а оставленные на кухонном столе булочки (Альфред приготовил их заранее к завтраку) покрылись плесенью и засохли.  
– Прямо как в сказках, которые мама рассказывала, – хмыкнул Дик, подбрасывая на ладони булочку, больше похожую на покрытый мхом камень. – Я бы предложил развесить над окнами и дверями цветы чеснока, но Брюс вряд ли одобрит эти антинаучные методы.  
Это был Готэм, все в нем было возможно. Иногда Дик думал, что город одержим, что это ад на земле, и даже утром было в нем что-то пугающее и больное. Даже странно, что жители так любили его, несмотря на это. Дик чувствовал это непонятное притяжение на себе, даже уехав, он не мог удержаться, чтобы не вернуться. Все возвращались в Готэм.  
Даже мертвые.  
Он помнил смутно, как все собирались в цирке у костра и рассказывали страшные истории своих городов и стран. Мама рассказывала тоже – о людях, которых убивали так жестоко, что они не могли спокойно лежать в земле. Они ждали, пока их убийца будет наказан, но терпение их было коротко, как летний дождь, и, потеряв его, мертвые выкапывались из земли и возвращались домой или за своим убийцей. Они искали тепла и мести. Душа не возвращалась с ними, они были холодны и похожи на животных. Стоит откликнуться на их зов и открыть им дверь, пригласить домой, позвать по имени, и они высосут из тебя всю жизнь по капле.  
Дик всегда считал эту легенду метафорой на реальную жизнь, советом отпустить мертвых с миром и не страдать по ним, разрушая себя. Но Готэм дарил страшным сказкам реальное воплощение.  
Дик вернулся в комнату в три ночи и почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд. Он подошел осторожно к окну, из которого было видно ночное небо, подсвеченное огнями города, и темную громаду сада. Кто-то стоял у деревьев, ссутулившись, почти теряясь в темноте. Обычный человек и не заметил бы, но Дик слишком часто сам прятался в тени, чтобы не разглядеть.  
Человек внизу склонил голову набок, как собака, и глаза его сверкнули синим.

Брюс всегда подходил ко всему основательно, с точки зрения логики, даже безумие и страх пытаясь систематизировать и исследовать. Может, поэтому все готэмские психи (имя им легион) так хотели его внимания. Он пытался их понять, они хотели быть понятыми. Услышанными. Обласканными вниманием, даже если оно выражалось в ударах и угрозах.  
Брюс сидел в любимом кресле у камина, книги из семейной библиотеки стояли в стопках вокруг него, словно защищая стеной. В доме было холодно, настолько, что по утрам на стеклах оставался иней – округлыми узорами, похожими на следы от дыхания.  
– Вампиры? Славянские сказки? – Дик взял еще одну книгу и приподнял удивленно брови, – “Кладбище домашних животных”? Ты всерьез веришь, что нас осаждает стригой? В смысле, упырь?   
Брюс посмотрел ему в глаза, и Дик вспомнил свое ночное видение. Синий свет из глаз.  
– Знакомые мне маги не опровергли эту теорию. Даже подтвердили. Я пытаюсь лучше разобраться в ситуации.  
Раньше Брюс пытался анализировать психов, теперь – мертвых. Дик нервно засмеялся и запустил пальцы в свои волосы, взлохмачивая их. Отросли. Следовало бы постричь, но не сейчас, когда все приметы и сказки выплыли на поверхность реальности.  
– Если это... упырь, то кем он был при жизни? Что ему от нас нужно?  
Брюс молча захлопнул книгу и ушел, ничего не ответив.

В обед поместье отогрелось, солнце осветило сад и лужайки, прогоняя тревогу. После короткого и беспокойного сна Дик пошел на кладбище Уэйнов, просто потому, что оно было ближе. Он никогда не придавал рассказам матери большого внимания, это были цыганские сказки, румынские, балканские, все неуловимо похожие, отличавшиеся маленькими деталями. Везде мертвые возвращались, и в этом не было никакого добра. Мертвое должно было оставаться мертвым и не смущать живых.  
Говорят, упыря можно найти, проведя по кладбищу лошадь, но у Дика ее не было. Только он сам.  
Могилы казались нетронутыми, все дышало покоем, теплый весенний день можно было зарисовывать на открытки. Дик задержался у надгробий Марты и Томаса Уэйнов, где всегда лежали свежие цветы, а потом дошел до могилы Джейсона, накрытой тенью невысокого дерева. "Хороший солдат" было написано на камне. Не самая популярная эпитафия для детей и подростков.  
Дик присел на корточки и провел пальцами по траве, окружившей надгробный камень.  
– Надеюсь, это не ты пугаешь нас ночами, – сказал Дик тихо. – Ты больше всех заслужил покой, птичка Джей.   
У кладбищенской ограды Дик остановился, заметив что-то красное на траве. Он подошел ближе, и знакомый по последним ночам холодок пробежал по его спине.  
Это были мертвые птицы, изломанные и раздавленные птицы с красными грудками. Мертвые малиновки. Кровь на их перьях заледенела.

Следующей ночью Джейсон Тодд стоял на их пороге – кожа у него была бледной, словно земля выпила из нее все краски, волосы казались еще чернее, чем раньше, и больше не вились непослушно, а мокрыми грязными прядями облепляли лицо. Он стоял на каменных ступеньках босой, в порванном погребальном костюме, и зябко обнимал себя за плечи.   
Они смотрели на него через камеры, и когда Джейсон поднял голову, глаза его засверкали, как кошачьи.  
Он сказал что-то, но микрофоны передали только белый шум и скрип, и за ним не слышно было даже шепота.  
Но и Дик, и Брюс, и даже Альфред отлично читали по губам. Джейсон говорил: "Брюс" и "Пустите меня" и "мне так холодно, черт, так холодно, Брюс".  
Никто из них не мог пошевелиться, они просто смотрели, как Джейсон поскребся неуверенно в дверь, а потом начал колотить в нее кулаками, крича.  
Камера начала передавать помехи. Рваные линии бежали по экрану, как черно-белые волны в шторм.  
Брюс был бледным как мел, и Дик был уверен, что сам выглядел не лучше.  
Что бы сделал обычный человек, если бы его погибший близкий вернулся и попросил пустить его домой? Дик не знал. Может, им надо было позвать священника, может, достать осиновые колья и чеснок, может, просто пустить Джея домой и завернуть в плед, а потом посадить к огню (плевать на сказки, плевать, что он выглядит как труп, это же Джейсон!).  
– Не выходи из дома и не говори с ним, – приказал Брюс, голос его в голове Дика дребезжал, как железо, и он решил бы, что Брюсу плевать, если бы он хоть на минуту оторвал взгляд от экрана, который больше не передавал изображения.  
– Брюс, это глупо. Мы не можем цепляться за версию из детских страшилок! Надо выйти и...  
– Не открывай чертову дверь! – закричал Брюс, и да. Теперь Дика пробрало до костей.  
– К черту, – бросил он тихо и поднялся из пещеры наверх.  
Входная дверь ходила ходуном, из-за нее слышались крики, и да, это был голос Джейсона. Они с Диком не так часто разговаривали, но он все равно узнал бы его из тысячи – ломающийся, чуть хриплый из-за курения голос. Если бы Джей вырос, он звучал бы отлично, девушки бы с ума сходили.  
Если бы Дик говорил с Джейсоном чаще, если бы он был дома, а не упивался своими обидами, если бы он сделал больше...  
– Пожалуйста, – послышалось из-за входной двери, громко, на весь холл, под аккомпанемент скребущих по двери ногтей. – Дик? Это ты? Мне так больно.  
Дик потряс головой, пытаясь вытряхнуть из нее эти звуки, и кинулся наверх.  
Часы в коридоре показали час ночи, обычно в это время Дик был на улицах в костюме Найтвинга, и неважно, какому городу эти улицы принадлежали. Всегда были крыши, узкие грязные переулки между ними, небо сверху и сияющие огни снизу.   
Этой ночью Дику не суждено было полетать.  
Его комната была темной, и он не стал включать свет, так и ходил в темноте, не зная, что делать.  
Раздался звук царапающих стекло ногтей и легкий стук за шторами. Дик даже не вздрогнул. Каким-то образом он знал, что так случится.  
Дик раскрыл шторы. Джейсон сидел на его подоконнике, прижавшись щекой к стеклу, и его дыхание оседало на нем инеем.   
– Дикки, пожалуйста, – прочитал он по его губам.  
Джейсон любил звать его так, "Дикки", с таким выражением, будто он был старше. Это всегда было так забавно. Сначала бесило, но потом веселило, словно одним этим именем, небрежно брошенным в разговоре, или дразнящим “птичка Дикки” Джейсон действительно делал их братьями.  
Джейсон прижал ладони к стеклу, и Дик смог разглядеть его наконец ближе. Его кожа была такой белой, что почти светилась в темноте, под ней можно было разглядеть темно-синие до черноты нити вен, и темные трещины шрамов. Несколько прядей челки были седыми. Глаза светились синим, словно неоновые лампы, так ярко, даже если свет на них почти не падал.  
Дик прижал свою ладонь точно напротив ладони Джейсона, и даже через стекло его прошибло холодом. Джейсон едва ли не всем телом пытался прижаться к окну, он дрожал, царапался, словно пытался просочиться внутрь, и Дик дрожал тоже.   
А потом Джейсон заплакал, слезы его были кроваво-красные.

Немногие могли похвалиться, что знают Брюса, действительно знают, могут предсказать его действия, понять его мысли. Дик считал – не без гордости – что он один из знающих. И, поскольку он знал Брюса, он знал, чем закончится эта история с поднявшимся из могилы Джейсоном.  
Завтра ночью тот придет снова, и Брюс будет готов. Он сделает все, как написано в этих книгах, по очереди. Кол в сердце, отрубить голову, сжечь останки и смешать пепел с чесноком и боярышником (мама всегда говорила, что боярышник куда надежней осины).   
И Джейсона не станет.  
Снова.  
Глядя на него через стекло, на то, как слезы оставляют на его щеках яркие красные дорожки, Дик не мог этого позволить.  
Его не было тут в прошлый раз, когда Джейсону понадобилась помощь, но сейчас – сейчас! – он был здесь, рядом, и он должен был хотя бы попытаться.  
– Сейчас я спущусь, – сказал Дик тихо, скорее сам себе, но Джейсон вскинул голову, посмотрел ему в глаза жадно. – Сейчас.   
Дик повернул оконную ручку и аккуратно толкнул створку наружу. Джейсон отодвинулся, едва ли не распластавшись по стене, и Дик смог вылезти.  
На улице было холодно и тихо – ни обычного пения птиц, ни стрекота сверчков, ничего. Джейсон молчал тоже, уставившись на Дика из темноты.  
Дик оттолкнулся от подоконника и спрыгнул вниз, перекатился по траве и повернулся. Джейсон стоял прямо за его спиной, словно он не прыгнул следом, а просто исчез и появился в новом месте.  
Джей протянул руку, но не коснулся Дика, так и замер, лицо его исказилось от боли.  
– Так холодно, – пожаловался он тихо. – Черт, почему так холодно? Почему вы не пускаете меня домой? Я знаю, я облажался, Дик, но я так хочу....  
Он замолчал, снова обняв себя зябко за плечи.  
И Дик понял, что не может просто оставить его здесь, отсидеться в комнате или уйти, потому что какое бы чудо или проклятье его ни воскресило, это был Джейсон. Он даже говорил так же – искренне, с ругательствами, от которых даже Альфред не отучил, и с едва заметной в голосе и взгляде обидой.  
Дик махнул рукой, и Джей пошел за ним, как зачарованный. Так же, как следовал за ним по крышам и несущимся поездам, когда они летали по городу.   
В обычном гараже, где Брюс хранил свои машины для дневных поездок, ничего с Бэтменом общего не имеющих, Дик выбрал черный мерседес и открыл заднюю дверцу.  
– Надо доехать до моей квартиры, – сказал он, прямо к Джейсону не обращаясь. Но тот послушался и забрался в машину, свернулся на заднем сиденье. Дик, подумав, снял и накинул на него свой старый линялый шот, и Джей вцепился в него, попытался завернуться в него целиком.   
– Так вкусно пахнет, – пробормотал он себе под нос, буквально пряча лицо в ткани.

Они не смогли даже доехать до моста, потому что Джейсон заволновался и начал биться о дверцу машины, пытаясь ее открыть. Дик остановил машину у обочины и обернулся.   
Джейсон смотрел на него испуганно, из носа у него текла темная, почти черная кровь.   
– Не может пересечь воду, – вспомнил Дик, хотя ему казалось, что это касалось только ручьев и рек. – Ясно.  
В Готэме у него была маленькая старая квартирка в плохом районе, купленная просто на всякий случай – убежище, если до пещеры добираться будет слишком далеко. Дик, нарушив пару правил дорожного движения, развернул машину и поехал туда.  
Часы показывали три ночи, Джейсон уже не лежал спокойно, а с волнением смотрел туда, откуда обычно поднималось над Готэмом солнце.  
К квартире было пыльно, холодно, и вещи лежали в некотором беспорядке. Последний раз Дик был здесь почти месяц назад, и ушел, не помыв чашки, в которых кофе теперь застыло коркой, и не выбросив в мусор газеты и фотографии с прошлого дела.  
Джейсон шел за ним как привязанный, натянув кофту едва ли не на голову, но у порога замер, растерянно глядя на собственные ноги. А потом сделал шаг.   
Дик медленно смотрел, как Джейсон зашел в квартиру, огляделся, потом протянул руку, пытаясь коснуться Дика, и отдернул ее тут же, зашипев от боли. Хотя даже кожи его не коснулся.  
Наверное, квартира с точки зрения магии не считалась жилой, поэтому зашел он спокойно. Или дело было в том, что это никогда не было его домом. Или в чем-то еще, Дик не хотел думать, потому что сейчас ему было едва ли не больнее, чем Джейсону, который прижал свою руку к груди. Кожа на ней почернела.  
– Черт, – выругался Дик и запустил пальцы в волосы, взлохмачивая их нервно. – Черт. Я не знаю, что делать. Я правда не знаю.  
Он пошел в спальню, маленькую комнату без окон, и Джейсон последовал за ним, как потерявшийся на улице котенок. Дик вытащил из шкафа одеяло и бросил его на кровать. Он надеялся, что этого хватит. Тут не было солнца, отопление кое-как работало, и…  
Дик достал оставленную на всякий случай в шкафу смену одежды – майку, худи и домашние мягкие брюки – и положил перед Джейсоном.  
А потом понял, что тот действительно… грязный. Волосы его были в земле и перьях, руки – в крови и глине, как и ноги, и порванный, испачканный костюм.   
Тогда Дик набрал ему ванну, горячую-горячую, надеясь, что хотя бы эта вода ему не повредит. Джейсон, поняв, что от него хотят, с радостью избавился от остатков одежды и залез туда.  
– Можно горячее? – попросил он хрипло, откидывая голову на бортик и закрывая глаза.  
Дик не мог на него не смотреть. Все шрамы, все ожоги были видны на коже, и яркие стежки ниток на шраме от аутопсии – тоже.   
Дик взял с полки мочалку, намылил и попытался коснуться ею Джейсона. Тот дернулся, но потом расслабился. И Дик начал аккуратно его мыть, оттирая грязь с его рук, осторожно и медленно, стараясь не касаться собственной рукой, только мочалкой. Вода была почти кипятком, но кожа Джея даже не покраснела, и он по-прежнему зябко сутулился, опустившись в воду по самый нос.  
Кровь с его лица еле оттерлась, как и грязь с рук, забившаяся под самые ногти. Под глиной и кровью оказались множество мелких царапин.  
Дику очень, очень хотелось его обнять.

Джейсон спокойно стоял, пока Дик растирал его полотенцем – это его тоже не согрело, кожа оставалась белой-белой, как снег – а потом так же спокойно оделся. Он все еще дрожал, так что пришлось накинуть сверху теплое одеяло. Джейсон устроился на кровати, закопавшись в подушки, простыни и всю одежду, которая нашлась в шкафу, как в гнездо. Над одеялом торчала только его макушка.  
Дышать ему было не нужно, как Дик понял. Все время, пока он его мыл, грудь у Джейсона не поднималась, он не делал вдохов, почти не шевелился, словно статуя из белого мрамора. Это было… жутко. Дику казалось, что он обмывает труп, и – самое ужасное – во многом это было правдой.  
Джейсон был мертв. Но он шевелился, он говорил, он смотрел – взгляд был самым ужасным – и пусть он был не похож на прежнего себя, язвительного, непоседливого парня с широченной улыбкой, Дик не мог просто его оставить. Он вернулся, пусть даже так. И если нашелся какой-то способ поднять его из могилы, найдется и тот, что окончательно вернет его к жизни.  
Дик положил Джейсону несколько старых книг, оставшихся в квартире от прежних хозяев, и тот затащил их в свое “гнездо”. Теперь оттуда слышалось тихое шуршание страниц. Дик не выдержал и улыбнулся первый раз за эти странные сутки. Джей всегда любил читать, он читал все и везде, от приключенческих романов до профессиональных справочников, впитывая знания, как одержимый. В этом они отличались – Дик редко забивал голову лишней информацией, предпочитая не тратить зря слишком ценное время. Черт, даже сон обычно был для него роскошью, не то что художественная литература.  
Пока Джейсон был занят, а до рассвета оставалась еще пара часов, Дик попытался найти в сети все, что можно про упырей, стригоев, вампиров, зомби – что угодно мертвое, вернувшееся к жизни, а потом, сдавшись под потоком схожей, но противоречивой информации, набрал номер Затанны.   
– Дик, – сказала, наконец, Затанна после его сбивчивого рассказа. – Мертвое должно оставаться мертвым. Такие… создания, в них мало что остается от прежних людей, только память тела, ни больше. Хочешь поступить правильно для своего брата – отпусти его. Подари ему покой. Иначе ты и сам погибнешь.  
Дик знал это, каждая легенда заканчивалась так – либо ты убьешь упыря, либо он высосет из тебя жизнь и обглодает кости. Но черт! Он просто не мог убить Джейсона. Он не был рядом в прошлый раз – но теперь он его спасет. Он просто… должен.  
– Зи, пожалуйста, – попросил он устало и отчаянно, – ты можешь хотя бы… поискать?  
– Я попробую, – пообещала девушка, но голос у нее дрожал от тревоги. – Не держи его рядом с собой хотя бы, ладно? Запри где-нибудь подальше от людей, но надежно. Дик… стоит тебе хоть имя его назвать, и все, ты ничего уже не сможешь сделать.  
– Не беспокойся так. Я бывал и в худших переделках.  
В этот раз Дик собирался все сделать правильно.  
Когда небо начало светлеть – от почти черного к темно-синему, потом еще светлее, к темно-голубому, словно акварель размывали водой – Джейсон заволновался, пытаясь закопаться в одеяло еще сильнее.  
– Дик, – позвал он испуганно. – Кожу жжет!  
Дик убрал одеяло с его головы. Джей был лохматым, волосы так и не высохли до конца, и глаза его больше не светились, наоборот, они были белыми и… слепыми.  
– Ничего не вижу, – пожаловался он. – Черт. Как это бесит! Что со мной происходит?  
В этот раз он говорил так же, как раньше, паника в его голосе превращалась в злость, и он попытался схватить Дика за руку, но снова отдернул ее с шипением.  
– Что происходит? – спросил он уже злее и ударил кулаками по кровати. Она заскрипела, но устояла.  
А Дик даже не мог с ним заговорить и успокоить нормально.  
– Пора спать, – сказал он как всегда в никуда, и, снова закутав Джейсона в одеяло, поднес его к шкафу. Может, так ему будет удобнее? Темнее, и деревянный шкаф был чем-то похож… на гроб.  
Джейсон завозился в шкафу недовольно, но потом замер, не успев даже снова закутаться в одеяло с головой. Дик нерешительно коснулся его, и в этот раз Джей не дернулся даже. Он был холодным, неподвижным, и глаза его слепо смотрели в пустоту. Он был мертв. Труп. Дик подавил в себе приступ паники и просто опустил ему веки ладонью.  
– Спи сладко, – сказал он тихо и накрыл лицо Джейсона одеялом, а потом закрыл дверцы. Словно опустил крышку гроба.  
Ему нужно было найти новое убежище и перевести Джейсона туда, потому что если Брюс найдет их…  
Дик не хотел, чтобы Брюс нашел их. Не сейчас, пока Дик не нашел способ воскресить Джея по-настоящему.

Хорошо, что шкаф был не очень большой, хотя даже так тащить его одному было неудобно, особенно на первый этаж здания с очень узкими коридорами и маленькими лестничными пролетами. Дик не спал уже ночь и день, заливая беспокойство горьким растворимым кофе, и искал, искал, искал… Но это был тот случай, когда действительно важная информация надежно пряталась за сказками, легендами и слухами. Даже Затанна не смогла сказать ему ничего конкретного.   
Он только надеялся, что одеяла и дерево защитят Джейсона от уже заходящего солнца, пока Дик перетаскивал шкаф в снятый у соседа минивен.   
На улице моросил дождь, кости странно ломило, и Дик не удержался, чтобы не чихать по дороге. Глаза болели, как от температуры. Черт, не лучшее время для гриппа или простуды, или еще какого-нибудь дерьма, которое решила подкинуть ему жизнь.  
Следующее их пристанище, найденное с некоторым трудом, было в районе еще хуже, и квартира была даже меньше – в ней было всего две комнаты: спальня с единственной маленькой кроватью и кухня, на которой двум людям сложно было бы протолкнуться. Туалет и душ были в одной тесной комнатке, и вода текла только холодная, а на плитке был темный налет.  
Отличная сцена для ужастика, подумал Дик и засмеялся нервно. Потому что вот чем была его жизнь в последние дни – ужастиком.   
Глаза слипались, но он не позволил себе спать, пока Джейсон не завозился в своем шкафу и не открыл дверцы. Он выглядел еще хуже, чем вчера.   
– Я уснул? – спросил он нервно. – Ничего не помню… Дик! Я хочу есть.  
Дик разломал купленную по дороге шоколад, он точно помнил, что такой Джейсон любил, но теперь он на него даже не посмотрел.  
– Так хочется есть, будто я вечность голодал.  
Не вечность, но достаточно долго. Дик вздохнул и потер глаза. В голове все было туманным и мутным, мысли были легкими, как вата, но такими же спутанными. Дик думал обо всем одновременно, и это было все равно что ловить в гомоне и криках толпы один-единственный голос.  
Джейсон завернулся обратно в свои одеяла, обнял себя за колени и остался сидеть так, покачиваясь однотонно. Туда-сюда. Как кресло-качалка.  
Дик даже не заметил, как его глаза закрылись сами собой. Он успел подумать, что откроет их через пару секунд.  
Но не открыл.

Дик проснулся резко, словно в голове включили свет – открыл глаза, подскочил на месте, озираясь. Пробуждение было не лучшим, его буквально трясло от озноба.  
Джейсон лежал рядом с ним, его глаза снова ярко светились в темноте, в свете мигающей лампочки (никакой люстры в квартире) был виден лихорадочный румянец на его щеках. И кровь вокруг рта, на щеках, на шее, на одежде.   
– Что ты… – Дик торопливо закрыл рот, сообразив, что чуть к нему не обратился, но Джейсон улыбнулся широко, как раньше.  
– Ты звал меня во сне, – сказал он честно. – И я сразу вернулся. Даже не доел.   
Дик спрыгнул с кровати тут же – он не помнил, как заснул, но он точно не ложился! – отошел на несколько шагов назад. Джейсон разочарованно скривил губы и вытер их тыльной стороной ладони. Кровь уже подсохла, так что не стерлась, а скорее посыпалась с кожи.  
– Почему ты убегаешь, Дик? Я не сделал ничего плохого! Мне просто было больно, и я хотел это прекратить!  
Джейсон встал с кровати – не похожий больше на труп, менее похожий на человека. Ногти на его руках почернели и теперь напоминали скорее когти, зубы были длиннее, когда он опять улыбнулся. Кожа из мраморно-белой стала красноватой, как от солнечных ожогов.  
– Что ты сделал?   
– Я… – Джейсон посмотрел на свои руки и улыбнулся снова. – Убил Джокера. Почему вы не сделали это вместо меня? Вы должны были это сделать!   
Радость на его лице сменилась яростью, а потом он застонал и упал на колени, схватившись за живот.  
Дик отошел еще, глядя, как Джейсона тошнит кровью.   
Когда Дик вернулся с кухни с отломанной от стола деревянной ножкой, Джейсон сидел в углу комнаты, сжавшись в комок, и всхлипывал. 

Дик его не убил. Он затолкал его в душ, включил воду и отмыл снова, в этот раз от крови. Джейсон до сих пор то и дело начинал кашлять и плеваться ею, краснота с его кожи исчезала постепенно, словно ее тоже смывало водой.  
Когда Джейсон пошатнулся и едва не упал, Дик прижал его к себе.  
Тогда он перестал плакать и кашлять, просто повернулся и вцепился в Дика, обнимая в ответ.  
– Тише, все будет хорошо, птичка, – пообещал Дик. – Я знаю, что ты этого не хотел. Все будет хорошо.  
– Но я хотел его убить, – прошептал Джейсон. – Сразу же, как проснулся. А теперь я снова хочу есть.  
Дик погладил его по мокрым волосам, и когда Джейсон вцепился зубами в его плечо, даже не отстранился. Каким-то образом он знал, что Джейсон его не убьет. Тот и правда не стал, только отстранился, облизываясь, а потом обнял снова.  
– Рядом с тобой лучше, – сказал он тихо. – Не так холодно.   
Дик наоборот дрожал от озноба.

Конечно же, Брюс их нашел. Дик всему от него научился, но Брюс все равно оставался лучшим, и не было никого в Готэме, кого он не смог бы вычислить и отыскать.   
Дик кипятил чайник, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не погреть о него ладони (плевать на ожоги), когда Бэтмен просто оказался за спиной. Наверное, проскользнул через единственное окно. Дик так устал, что даже его не услышал.  
Зато услышал Джейсон. Он выбежал из спальни с улыбкой на лице, в новой чистой одежде, закутавшись в одеяло, как в плащ и кинулся к Брюсу.   
– Ты пришел! – Джейсон засмеялся, тихо, но невыносимо счастливо. – Ты ведь за нами пришел, старик? Ты пришел забрать нас домой? Я так скучаю по Альфреду!   
Убийство Джокера словно сделало Джейсона живее, или это все кровь, или объятия, в которые он то и дело ловил Дика – крепкие, оставляющие на теле синяки. Джей стал больше говорить, сам попросил смену одежды, даже рассмотрел внимательнее их временное убежище. Иногда он замирал, вскидывая голову и к чему-то прислушиваясь, а иногда принюхивался, и постоянно спрашивал Дика о людях, которых раньше знал. Обо всех, от Альфреда и Брюса, до Титанов и приятелей по школе. И при этом, поведение его оставалось удивительно детским и наивным.  
– Он убил Джокера и покалечил охранников в Аркхэме, Дик. Он опасен.  
Джейсон прекратил улыбаться, а потом оскалился.  
– Почему ты говоришь с ним, а не со мной? – закричал он и ударил по стене, проломив в ней внушительную дыру. – Ты не пустил меня домой, ты не хочешь со мной говорить! Ты даже не убил Джокера, и мне пришлось сделать это самому! Знаешь, как мне было больно? Все время, пока я наконец не выкопался из чертовой могилы!  
Дик встал между ними, поднял в защитном жесте руки, пытаясь говорить спокойно.  
– Тише, тише. Давайте не будем… Брюс, я знаю, он опасен, я знаю, что он убил… Но он не причинит нам вреда. Правда, Джей? Давайте успокоимся и попьем чаю.  
– Ты под его влиянием, Дик. Отойди.   
Дик не заметил даже, как Брюс начал двигаться, доставая из-за пояса заточенный кусок дерева – в голове шумело, тело словно окоченело – но Джейсон заметил вместо него. И черт, он двигался быстро. Вот он стоит за спиной Дика – а вот он уже висит на Брюсе, сшибает его на пол и пытается перегрызть ему горло, пытается вбить его в землю, двигаясь почти так же быстро, как спидстеры, только не молнией в красном свечении, а как помеха в пленке, видимая только на стопкадре. Дик видел то занесенный кулак, то оскаленные клыки, то раздирающие костюм Брюса когти.  
Кол валялся в стороне, но Дик не решился его взять. Вместо этого он кинулся туда, пытаясь поймать Джейсона в этом его хаотичной движении, обнять и прижать к себе, как в душе, крепко-крепко.  
И Джейсон остановился, всхлипывая. Дик оттащил его от Брюса, а потом просто поднял на руки, как ребенка.  
– Я чудовище, да? – Джейсон посмотрел на свои руки, а потом начал размазывать по своему лицу кровь. Он не пытался ее пить, скорее… грелся.  
– Я правда не хотел его бить, Дик. Я просто хотел, чтобы он меня обнял. Как ты.  
– Я тебе верю, птичка. Тише. Посидишь? Я…   
– Он жив, – сказал Джейсон, все еще дрожа. – Я слышу, что его сердце бьется. Черт, я так хочу вырвать его из груди! Я хочу его съесть!  
– Но ты этого не сделаешь.  
Дик перенес его на кровать и закутал обратно в одеяла, а потом вернулся к Брюсу. Тот был без сознания и серьезно ранен, но дышал. Тогда Дик наклонился к коммуникатору, зная, что кто-нибудь – Альфред, Бэбс – есть на связи и услышит.  
– Нужна медицинская помощь, срочно.  
– Мастер Ричард, – ответил Альфред, такой спокойный, такой собранный, как всегда. – Адрес.  
Дик продиктовал, а потом повторил, а потом захотел умереть, так все болело, так ему было холодно, и страшно, и невыносимо одиноко. Он хотел вернуться к Джейсону и обнять его, ранить его, лежать рядом…  
– Мастер Ричард, уходите оттуда, – попросил Альфред. – Пожалуйста. Чем бы это создание не было, это не наш Джейсон, и оно опасно.  
Дик не чувствовал опасности. Он просто хотел домой.

– Мы уходим, Джей. Живо. Надо найти тебе убежище до рассвета.  
Джейсон сидел на кровати и царапал собственные ноги, нервно водя по ним пальцами с когтями. Но царапины на его теле заживали почти сразу, страдала только ткань брюк.  
– Я не хочу уходить, – ответил он зло. – Я хочу добить его! Это из-за него я вернулся, ведь так? Из-за него я такой! Потому что он даже не отомстил за меня!  
– Джейсон! – Дик едва успел поймать его, когда он попытался кинуться мимо него обратно, к Брюсу. – Не надо. Оставь его. Хочешь кого-то убить – убей меня, только, пожалуйста, не трогай Брюса. Не трогай никого. Тебе холодно? Я тебя согрею. Хочешь есть – можешь взять моей крови.  
Джейсон замер тут же, поднял на него удивленные глаза. Дик не мог не заметить, сколько в них было надежды.  
– Правда? – спросил Джей недоверчиво. – Ты останешься со мной?  
– Я клянусь, что останусь. Пойдем.  
Джейсон дал себя увести, и они забрались на крышу, оттуда проследив, как Бэтвумен залетела через окно в квартиру. Только тогда Дик решился уйти – Брюс был в надежных руках. А им надо было спрятаться – до рассвета оставалось меньше часа, а Джейсон становился все холоднее и медленнее с каждой минутой.  
В этот раз, прежде чем уложить его спать в подвале старого здания под снос, Дик поцеловал Джейсона в лоб. И лег рядом.

Дик проснулся, потому что не чувствовал ног, да и пальцев рук тоже. Зато он чувствовал боль в шее, острую и ноющую. Он открыл глаза и увидел облизывающегося Джейсона рядом.  
– Спи, Дикки.  
Лицо Джейсона снова было все в крови, глаза светились, и он был таким румяным, таким… живым, что Дик улыбнулся и закрыл глаза, послушавшись.  
Джейсон прижался к нему во сне – такой теплый – и сжал его ладонь в своей.

Тим вернулся в Готэм, потому что Брюс написал ему этого не делать. Написал, чтобы Тим оставался с отцом и ни в коем случае не возвращался в ближайшее время. И это было подозрительно. Никто не отвечал на звонки Тима, когда он попытался связаться сначала с бэт-пещерой, а потом просто с поместьем Уэйнов. Ни Альфред, ни Бэбс, ни сам Брюс. Даже Стефани молчала.  
Поэтому Тим улизнул от отца и прилетел в Готэм так быстро, как только мог, первым же вечерним рейсом. Самолет приземлился за полночь, но Тим без труда нашел такси. Он попросил остановиться у поместья Дрейков, посмотрел на свой старый дом – пустой, мертвый и безликий – и дошел до поместья Уэйнов пешком.  
На первом этаже из-за штор пробивался свет, крыльцо тоже было освещено. Если что-то здесь и произошло, ничего на это не намекало. Тим обошел дом, проверил системы безопасности, но все было в порядке. Разве что очень тихо. Обычно в это время в саду заливались птицы, Альфред даже прикармливал их зерном.  
Не найдя ничего странного, Тим постучал в дверь. Он мог бы забраться через одно из окон, или через вход в бэт-пещеру, но он больше не был Робином и это не был его дом, даже если его и уверяли раньше, что всегда будут тут ему рады.  
Дверь открылась через пару секунд, Тим даже не прекратил стучать. И открыл ее не Альфред, как обычно, а Дик. Тим даже отшатнулся невольно, так неожиданно это вышло.  
Дик улыбнулся широко и протянул к нему руки.   
– Тимми! – сказал он радостно. – Привет! Ты вернулся в Готэм? Надолго?  
– Не знаю, – Тим улыбнулся в ответ и позволил Дику себя обнять. Руки у того были неожиданно холодные. – Просто забеспокоился о вас. Никто не брал трубку.  
– Были немного заняты, – Дик затащил его в дом и закрыл за ним дверь. – Приготовить чаю?  
– А где Альфред? И Брюс?  
Дик нахмурился так же быстро, как обычно расплывался в улыбке.  
– Какая разница! – закричал он неожиданно, что Тим отступил на шаг. – Здесь я! И…  
– Дик, с тобой все хорошо? Ты… бледный.  
Дик был не просто бледным, как Тим наконец разглядел при свете. Он был мертвенно-бледный, совершенно непривычно, потому что раньше он был скорее смуглым, и… Тим никогда не замечал, что у него такие яркие глаза. Они всегда такими были?  
– Все отлично, Тимбо, – Дик снова притянул его в обьятья, не смотря на сопротивление. – Ты такой теплый. Это приятно. И так вкусно пахнешь.  
Тим успел только испугаться.


End file.
